


Grimm Moms: Not All Superheroes Wear Capes

by TeamRenhardt, tolieawake



Series: Grimm Holidays [5]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nick has nick-names for the twins and triplets, Nick is hormonal, feel good fic, fluffy fluff, mother's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/pseuds/TeamRenhardt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: Nick wakes Sean early, attempts to cook, tries to move a table by himself, and promises Sean he's very good at 'convincing' - all before lunch.Mother's Day, Grimm-style, with Sean, Nick, Elizabeth, Kelly, Rosalee and Monroe (and the twins and triplets)!





	Grimm Moms: Not All Superheroes Wear Capes

 

 

“Sean.”

 

“Sean.”

 

“Sean!”

 

Letting out a sigh, Sean slitted open one eye to peer up at his husband, who was crouched over him on their bed. Usually, such a sight would be cause for happy anticipation – but the fact that Nick had woken him by shaking him and calling his name, rather than getting started on any morning activities, suggested this wasn’t going to be a normal morning.

 

“Nick,” Sean said.

 

“You’re awake! Good.” Nick declared. He scrambled off the bed, dragging half the covers with him in the process. Sean made a half-hearted attempt to gain his covers back. When he looked up again, Nick was standing in their bedroom doorway. He had a rather impressive bed-head, his hair sticking up every which way. But it was the manic grin on the Grimm’s face that had Sean hesitating.

 

“Nick?” he asked.

 

“C’mon,” Nick called, already heading down the hallway. “We need to get started!”

 

Slumping back against the pillows, Sean let out another sigh. He loved his husband, he really did, but there were some days when he questioned his own sanity.

 

“Sean!” Nick called from downstairs.

 

Groaning, Sean rolled over, glancing at their bedside clock. 5am. It. Was. Five. AM! He considered just rolling over and going back to sleep.

 

There was a crash from downstairs.

 

 

*

 

 

Shuffling into the kitchen, still in his sleep pants, Sean tried to figure out just what had prompted his husband to get up at 5am on a Sunday morning. Even enthusiastic morning sexytimes didn’t start that early! (And Nick, being pregnant, was incredibly enthusiastic lately).

 

“Nick?” he asked.

 

“We need to get started,” Nick replied, shoving a baking tray into Sean’s hands as he moved past, headed for the fridge. “There’s not much time until everyone arrives!”

 

“Everyone?”

 

But Nick had his head in the fridge, mumbling something to himself, and didn’t seem to be listening.

 

Placing the tray carefully down on the bench, Sean glanced around for his husband’s phone. Never too far from the Grimm, he was certain the phone would contain the answers he sought.

 

Spotting it, Sean snatched it up, quickly unlocking it (really, why Nick thought N4S8 was hard to guess, Sean wasn’t sure – especially when Nick seemed determined to write it all over his reports, too – well, before Sean had made him promise to leave the coloured pens and love hearts and comments for post-it notes instead of the actual reports…).

 

As the phone opened, a number of love hearts made their way up the screen – a screen that proudly displayed a photo of Nick and Sean kissing. Once the love hearts had disappeared, Sean’s gaze was captured by the calendar widget – _Mother’s Day_ , it read.

 

 

Right. Of course. It was Sunday. Sunday meant Mother’s Day.

 

Which explained Nick’s early wake-up time. He peered over at his Grimm, who was placing numerous items on the kitchen bench. But just what Nick was planning to do…

 

Looking back down to the phone, Sean opened up Nick’s messages – it was a fact of life he’d become quickly acquainted with that his husband felt the need to text everyone about everything. Which was rather convenient when Sean wanted to find out just what his husband had planned.

 

A quick scroll through, and Sean was reading the appropriate conversations.

 

 

*

 

Nick: Good Morning lovely Mothers!!

 

Rosalee: good morning, Nick

 

Elizabeth: what a lovely morning message, Nick, dear

 

Kelly: morning, Nicky

 

Nick: guess what’s coming up in only two weeks??!

 

Rosalee: um.. May?

 

Nick: and?

 

Elizabeth: you may have to give us a few more hints than that, Nicholas, dear

 

Nick: it’s very exciting!!

 

Kelly: is there anything you don’t find exciting lately?

 

Nick: desk duty *pouts*

 

Nick: although sometimes I get to stare at Sean at the same time *heart eyes*

 

Elizabeth: am I right in guessing it has something to do with the three of us?

 

Nick: it does!

 

Rosalee: so, something to do with women?

 

Nick: Yep!

 

Kelly: it’s not women’s day or something, is it?

 

Nick: No! Mother’s Day!!! *heart* *heart* *heart*

 

Nick: and you’re all Mothers!!!

 

Rosalee: well, I’m not a mother yet…

 

Nick: you are!! Right from the moment those triplets were conceived! You are totally Momma!Rosie!!!

 

Elizabeth: Nick’s right, Rosalee, motherhood doesn’t start from giving birth.

 

Kelly: which means Nicky also counts as a mother

 

Nick: I know!! Isn’t it great?!! *heart eyes*

 

Nick: anyway, you’re all invited over to our house for a special Mother’s Day Lunch!!

 

Nick: which is going to be awesome!!

 

Nick: and you have to come!!

 

Rosalee: I’m sure Monroe and I could make the time to come round *winks*

 

Nick: Yay!!

 

Elizabeth: Thank you, Nicholas, that is very kind of you. I don’t know when I was last able to celebrate Mother’s Day with my son. And to be able to celebrate with both my sons and grandchildren… I will definitely be there.

 

Nick: *sniffs* not crying. Nope. Allergies.

 

Kelly: I would also love to spend some time with you, Nicky. I’m sorry it’s been so long since we’ve been able to do so

 

Nick: make sure you’re all hungry when you arrive! We’ll be feeding you Lots!!\

 

Rosalee: by which I hope you mean that Sean will be doing the cooking?

 

Nick: meanies, the lot of you

 

Rosalee: we love you too, Nick

 

Nick: *heart* *heart* *heart*

 

*

 

 

Shaking his head, Sean placed the phone down, glancing over towards his husband.

 

“And just what are we cooking this morning?” he asked.

 

Pausing, eggs in one hand, milk in the other, Nick turned to face him. “A cake!” he declared. “Well. _I’m_ cooking a cake.” A rather proud look crossed his face.

 

Sean forced himself not to appear concerned. “Oh?” he asked.

 

“Yep! A special cake for Mother’s Day! For our Moms!”

 

Knowing how sensitive the pregnancy made his husband, Sean chose his words carefully. “Can I help you make the cake?” he asked.

 

Nick hesitated. He pouted. “But _I_ wanted to make it,” he said, “a present from me. It’s so long since I’ve been able to celebrate Mother’s Day with my mom. And I need to thank Mom-Elizabeth, too!”

 

“I also haven’t been able to celebrate Mother’s Day with my mother in a long time,” Sean replied, “and I need to thank your mother, as well. Besides,” he added, seeing that his words weren’t making much impact. “You _did_ marry me, didn’t you?”

 

Nick frowned. “I did,” he agreed.

 

Sean smiled. “Which means that now we’re partners in everything – so it’s only right that we make the cake together.”

 

“Okay!” Nick declared, face brightening happily.

 

Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Sean moved over to help his husband.

 

 

*

 

 

Nick was, Sean had to admit – when given specific instructions and watched over – not too bad of a cook. By 6am they had the cake in the oven, and Sean was fairly certain it was going to turn out well – or at least, it wasn’t going to give anyone food poisoning.

 

The rest of the kitchen however…

 

He wasn’t entirely sure just how Nick had managed it – though he suspected it had something to do with the way Nick’s growing baby bump was interfering with his balance – but everything was covered in flour.

 

The benches, the floor, themselves.

 

Shaking his head, Sean brushed some of the flour off his chest.

 

“Oooh!” Nick declared, reaching over and placing his hands flat on Sean’s chest. “My turn!” He grinned up at him husband. “I’ve been waiting to get my hands on you ever since we started!”

 

Sean blinked. “You have?” he asked.

 

“Of course! You came down without a shirt on! How do you think I ended up spilling the flour? I was watching your chest.”

 

With such gratifying words, and his husband’s hands sweeping over his chest, Sean couldn’t help but let the last of his irritation at the flour-spread kitchen evaporate.

 

“You know,” he said, “perhaps it would be good if we were to have a shower?”

 

Nick paused in his stroking of Sean’s chest. “Yes!” he declared, eyes lighting up. “And then, when we’re no longer covered in flour, we can come back and get started on the Lunch!”

 

Right, Sean thought, lunch. “When is everyone arriving?” he asked.

 

“Midday,” Nick replied easily, already turning to head out of the room.

 

Sean nodded. Midday. Which meant they had another six hours. Plenty of time. “Why don’t you go start the shower?” he asked, “while I clean up here.”

 

Nick hesitated. “I should help you clean,” he said.

 

Sean shook his head. “No,” he replied. “You, are my very wonderful and very pregnant husband. Let me do this for you and I’ll join you soon.”

 

Nick frowned. “You’re saying that because you think this pregnancy means I can’t do things!”

 

“Not at all,” Sean replied. “I’m saying it because I think you’re doing most of the work in this pregnancy – carrying our twins around all the time. So it’s only right that I do some of the other work.”

 

Nick narrowed his eyes, but gave a sharp nod and turned to head upstairs. “Don’t be long!” he called behind himself.

 

 

*

 

Once the kitchen was cleaned, Sean headed upstairs, to where he could hear Nick singing in the shower.

 

Smiling, he stripped quickly, before moving into their ensuite and joining his husband.

 

“Mmmm,” Nick hummed happily, leaning back into Sean as Sean wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Sean replied, taking the opportunity to lavish attention and care on his husband.

 

When he reached Nick’s baby bump, he paused. Hands spreading out over the stretching skin, Sean smiled.

 

“Hello Peanut, hello Jellybean,” he said. Beneath his hands, he felt two tiny kicks. Smiling in awe, as always, of his children, Sean pressed gently back against their tiny feet. “Are you both behaving yourselves for Daddy?” he asked. Another kick. “Today is a very special day, you know,” Sean continued. “It’s Mother’s Day. Which, as he is the one carrying you, means you must be extra-nice to Daddy today.” More happy kicks, which followed Sean’s hands as he moved them across Nick’s stomach.

 

“They love listening to you,” Nick said, staring down at his husband. Sean grinned up at him.

 

“And I love talking to them,” he replied. He returned to carefully washing Nick, though his hands often strayed back to the Grimm’s stomach, paying special attention there, as Sean continued to speak to their twins.

 

 

*

 

 

Sean was just pulling his jeans on when he heard the timer go off – indicating the cake was cooked. He glanced over to Nick.

 

“Can you go turn the stove off?” he asked. Nodding, Nick – who Sean had dried and dressed first, brushing away his husbands protests with a ‘please? I want to’ – headed downstairs in order to do so.

 

Following after him, Sean glanced around their kitchen. The cake would be able to be placed to one side on the bench in order to cool, leaving them plenty of room to prepare lunch.

 

“So,” he asked, “did you have any plans as to what we should cook for lunch?”

 

Nick turned to him with a bright smile. “Lots!” he replied. Hurrying over to the fridge, Nick pulled down a long shopping list.

 

Accepting the paper, Sean noticed that the ingredients were grouped under a number of Recipe Headings.

 

“I know you’ve been rather busy this week,” Nick said, “so I made sure to copy down the ingredients from the recipes and make sure we had them all.”

 

Nodding, Sean let his eyes skim over the ingredients. Thankfully, there wasn’t anything that looked too difficult.

 

“Though some of those ingredients were _strange_ ,” Nick complained.

 

Hiding a smile, as he knew his husband considered anything more specific than ‘rice’ or ‘bread’ to be strange, Sean nodded. “You were able to get everything?” he asked.

 

“Yep! This really nice _Balam_ was working at the shop and helped me out.”

 

Sean gave Nick a soft smile. “Thank you,” he said.

 

Nick shrugged. “You were busy with work,” he said, “and ‘cos you wouldn’t let me help out there, I figured I’d help out here.”

 

Busy, Sean thought, was a bit of an understatement. His days the past week had been long, leaving sometimes before Nick fully woke and returning once his husband was already in bed. It was not something he enjoyed doing, but had been necessary.

 

A few rather gruesome and high-profile cases had been ongoing, requiring Sean, as Captain, to be heavily involved – as well as fielding all the media enquiries, and requests for progress reports from the Mayor.

 

Thankfully, the last of the cases had been closed the day before, which left Sean free to enjoy Mother’s Day with his husband and their mothers.

 

“Right then,” Sean said. “We’d best get started.”

 

Grinning, Nick snapped off a mock salute “Aye, Cap’n,” he said.

 

 

*

 

 

And so the morning was spent with Sean directing Nick around the kitchen, keeping half an eye on him, while orchestrating the preparation of a number of dishes. Let it never be said that Nick didn’t aim high.

 

Sean was, he admitted – if only to himself – rather glad he was there in order to help Nick turn the ingredients he’d gathered into the planned dishes. Sean rather thought that, without his help, his husband may have been a crying mess in the middle a number of culinary failures. (Not entirely Nick’s fault, of course, the hormones were doing a number on him).

 

Stepping back with a smile, Sean glanced around the kitchen. The dishes were prepared – each placed under enchanted lids which kept those that needed to be kept warm, warm, and everything fresh – lids his mother had thoughtfully given them once she became aware of Nick’s ability to burn water – and there was only a little bit of cleaning up left to go.

 

“Done!” Nick declared happily, also gazing around the kitchen. He turned to Sean, reaching up to wrap his arms around Sean’s neck. “Thank you,” he said, leaning in for a kiss.

 

Sean was only too happy to oblige him. “You’re welcome,” he murmured, against Nick’s lips.

 

Slowly pulling back, Nick sighed in contentment. Then his eyes flew open. “Presents!” he declared.

  
Within moments, Sean found his arms empty, as Nick hurried out of the room. Sean suppressed his smile at the way Nick’s baby bump added an extra sway to his movements (it wouldn’t do for Nick to notice, after all).

 

Moving over to the sink, Sean ran the water, determined to clean up as much as possible before everyone arrived and they ate and created even more mess.

 

 

*

 

A sound out in the living room drew Sean’s attention and he left the sink, grabbing up the hand-towel in order to dry his hands as he went.

 

Pausing in the doorway, Sean shook his head. Nick was glaring at a side table – how his husband had managed to get it as far into the room as he had, Sean didn’t really want to know (Nick *knew* not to go around lifting things without help!).

 

“Need a hand?” he asked. Immediately, Sean knew he’d chosen the wrong words.

 

Nick turned to him with a pout. “No,” he replied, “I _don’t_ need a hand.” He glared, before reaching over to grab the table.

 

Sean sighed. “Nick,” he said.

 

“I’m _fine!_ ”

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Sean drew a deep breath. It wouldn’t do for him to start snapping at his husband. Sean’s lips twitched. Oh, he knew just how to both distract Nick and ensure the grimm wasn’t moving the table alone.

 

He shrugged. “I was only asking as I know how much you like it when I _move_ things,” he said, faux casually.

 

Nick paused. He turned around. His eyes narrowed, as though he was trying to decide whether Sean had another agenda or not. But Sean could see the eager anticipation also creeping into those eyes.

 

Sean lifted his hand – and one eyebrow in question.

 

Nick stepped backwards, away from the table.

 

“Where do you want it?” Sean asked.

 

Nick grinned. “Over there!” he gestured. “Right in the middle, so that we can put the presents on it!”

 

Nodding, Sean breathed slow and deep, reaching down to that part of himself he’d ignored for so long until the exuberant grimm had come into his life, pushing and pulling and insisting that it was not only _awesome_ but also _sexy!_

 

That part of him that was zauberbiest.

 

He felt the side of his face ripple, though he didn’t woge, and then he reached out, not with his hand, but with his mind, curling his powers around the table and lifting it up into the air as he gestured.

 

Another few gestures, and the table was settling down in the middle of the room, right where Nick wanted it.

 

But Nick wasn’t looking at the table. He was looking at Sean.

 

Smirking, Sean turned to his husband. “There?” he asked.

 

Nick nodded, still not looking at the table. He licked his lips, taking a step forward. “I want you _so_ much right now,” he said.

 

Sean smiled. Nick’s reactions to his use of his powers were, he admitted, why he’d started using them so much. That it had also distracted his husband from becoming upset about being given help with something he would have done fine on his own before his pregnancy was just an added bonus.

 

Allowing Nick to press up against him, lips drifting together, Sean drew his husband in for a hug. Before slowly pushing him back.

 

Much as he’d like to see where things could go – he also knew Nick would be most upset if they weren’t ready for their guests when they arrived.

 

“Why don’t you get the table and presents set up?” he asked, “while I finish cleaning up the kitchen. Then, if there’s still time, we can continue this.”

 

Nick pouted, but nodded, hurrying away to gather the presents.

 

 

*

 

By the time Sean finished in the kitchen, Nick had managed to both decorate the table and cover it in presents. Sean wasn’t entirely sure where his husband had found the sparkly lavender tablecloth, but he wasn’t about to complain.

 

Not when Nick was looking at him with such a large smile on his face.

 

“I see you’ve been busy,” Sean commented.

 

Nick nodded. “Yep!” he replied, motioning towards the presents. “I managed to get the things we discussed, plus some others.”

 

Smiling, Sean drew Nick in towards him – if his hand drifted down to rest against the swell of his stomach, well, Sean was just adding extra support.

 

“So,” said Nick, turning in Sean’s arms. “Does this mean we get to ‘continue’ now?” he waggled his eyebrows comically.

 

“Hmmm,” Sean replied, “I suppose I can be convinced.”

 

Nick, Sean decided, was excellent at convincing.

 

 

*

 

 

The doorbell rang at exactly midday – something Sean had been expecting, considering his mother was one of those invited.

 

“I’ll get it!” Nick called out, before hurrying towards the door.

 

Smiling softly, Sean moved into the hallway, where he could watch as Nick eagerly opened the front door, beaming as he saw Elizabeth waiting on the other side.

 

“Mom!” Nick exclaimed. “Happy Mother’s Day!”

 

“Nick, dear,” Elizabeth said, sweeping him into a hug before moving past him to give Sean a hug as well.

 

“Mom,” Sean said.

 

“We’re so glad you could make it!” Nick said.

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

The doorbell rang again.

 

In short order, Kelly, Rosalee and Monroe had also joined them, and Sean ushered them through towards the dining room.

 

“Just wait ‘til you see the food!” Nick was saying.

 

“Really?” Monroe asked, tone dubious.

 

“Yep!” Nick gestured excitedly towards the long wooden table, already set and with all the dishes arrayed in the middle. “There is sooo much food! I hope you’re all hungry!”

 

“And where did this food come from?” Monroe asked.

 

Nick turned wounded eyes towards his friend. “We made it, of course,” he replied. “Sean and I got up at 5 AM this morning!”

 

“5 AM?” Rosalee asked, mirth in her voice. “Early morning make-outs?”

 

Nick shook his head. “No time for that,” he replied with a slight pout. “We had to get cooking!”

 

“You cooked?” Monroe asked.

 

“Yep! See!” Reaching over, Nick began to lift the lids off the dishes, showing the food arrayed beneath, still fresh and, in some cases, gently steaming. “To start off with,” he said, “we’ve got Beet Salad with Citrus, Ricotta, and Pistachio Vinaigrette.

 

 

“Then there’s the Uovo in Raviolo.

 

 

“A Sous Vide Rack of Lamb – for those of us who don’t mind meat,” he shot Monroe an apologetic look, “the twins are really insisting on meat lately,” he explained. Monroe nodded back at him, though he looked somewhat dubious.

 

 

“Oh, and here! The Charred, Oven-Roasted Carrots with Feta!

 

 

“Then, for dessert, some Sunny Lemon Bars.

 

 

“And Blonde Redhead for drinks! Well, for those who are allowed alcohol.” Nick pouted.

 

 

Monroe stared at the dishes. “Are you sure they’re safe to eat,” he asked.

 

“Hey!” Nick pouted at him.

 

“What? You said _you_ cooked them. We’ve lived together, dude, I know your cooking skills.”

 

“I can _so_ cook!”

 

Sean shifted, stepping closer to his husband – and also closer to Monroe. He could feel a frown pulling at his lips.

 

“I suggest you consider your next words carefully,” he said.

 

“What?” Monroe asked, “if they’re safe to eat, then are you sure _you_ cooked them?” he asked Nick.

 

Nick folded his arms across his chest. “Rude!”

 

Sean growled softly. It wasn’t something he had decided to do, but rather simply slipped out. He wrapped his arms around Nick’s shoulders, pulling the grimm back to rest against his chest, all the while glaring at the smirking blutbad.

 

Monroe lifted his hands in the air in surrender. “Okay, okay,” he said, “you cooked them.”

 

“I did!” Nick insisted, with a sniff.

 

“He did,” Sean assured them. “Nicholas and I both prepared this meal for you.”

 

“And we’re very thankful to you for it,” Rosalee assured them.

 

“Absolutely,” Elizabeth agreed, while Kelly nodded.

 

Brightening once more, Nick quickly ushered them all to their seats.

 

What followed was, in many ways, something Sean had never experienced before – while at the same time being something he was becoming used to – a family dinner.

 

There was laughter, and light conversation, gentle jokes and teasing and Nick jumped up at one stage in order to announce that Peanut and Jellybean were moving, before going around the table in order to let everyone feel their tiny kicks.

 

Nick also managed to spend quite some time talking about Sean – and about how amazing he thought his husband was. Which Sean appreciated, though he also found it somewhat embarrassing – Nick could be rather effusive.

 

Eventually all the food was eaten (Sean deliberately refused to say anything about how much both Nick and Rosalee had eaten), and Nick excitedly hurried to bring out the cake.

The cake which – despite it’s flour-filled creation – had ended up being the highlight of their spread.

 

“Oh, Nick!” Kelly exclaimed, as she saw him entering with it.

 

 

“I did the icing!” Nick declared happily.

 

Sean nodded. “He did,” he agreed.

 

“It’s that grimm ability to draw,” Kelly told them.

 

Elizabeth smiled. “It’s lovely, Nick, dear,” she said.

 

Rosalee sniffed. “Sorry,” she said, “it’s these stupid hormones.”

 

Nick nodded sympathetically, reaching over to pat her hand. “I know!” he agreed.

 

 

*

 

 

Of course, once the cake had been cut, and each person had eaten a slice, Nick eagerly dragged them out to the living room, where he proudly motioned towards the table covered in presents.

 

All three women gasped.

 

“Nick!” Rosalee exclaimed. “You didn’t have to do this!”

 

“Of course I did,” he replied.

 

“Well,” said Elizabeth, “let me just add...” within moments, the three women had all added a few more presents to the pile, making Nick sniff and try to discretely rub at his eyes.

 

Leaning comfortably back on the couch, Sean watched in pride as his husband hurried around, handing out presents.

 

For Elizabeth, Kelly and Rosalee, from Nick, Sean, Peanut, Jellybean, Saugling, Puerulus and Mladenets

 

For Rosalee, from Nick (and Sean – though Sean hadn’t seen that one before)

 

For Elizabeth and Kelly, from Nick and Sean

 

For Sean, from Nick

 

For Nick, from Nick

 

For Nick, from Nick

 

For Rosie, from Nick, Peanut and Jellybean

 

For Elizabeth and Kelly, from Nick (and Sean. Again, Sean hadn’t seen these before, and wasn’t sure exactly what Nick had written on the notes slipped inside each pendant – but he noticed it made both mothers sniff and hug them effusively).

 

For Elizabeth, from Nick, Sean, Peanut and Jellybean

 

For Kelly, from Nick, Sean, Peanut and Jellybean

 

For Rosalee and Monroe, from Nick and Sean

 

For Kelly, from Nick (and Sean)

 

For Elizabeth, from Sean (and Nick)

 

For Kelly, from Nick and Sean

 

For Elizabeth, from Nick and Sean

 

 

Nick paused, staring at the presents still left on the table. “Um...” he said.

 

“Here, this one’s from us!” Rosalee said, pushing one towards Nick.

 

For Nick, from Rosalee and Monroe

 

Grinning, Nick pulled the shirt on over his clothes, before turning proudly to show Sean.

 

“Very nice,” Sean agreed with a smile.

 

“But there are still presents left,” Nick said.

 

“There are,” Sean agreed. Pushing himself to his feet, he picked up one, handing it to his husband. “From Peanut and Jellybean,” he said.

 

Nick’s eyes widened, and he hurriedly pulled out the card – later denying that he had to brush a few tears away.

 

 

Then, carefully, Nick unwrapped the present, holding it up for all to see.

 

 

“And this one,” Elizabeth said, once Nick had his emotions under control once more, “is from the Grandmothers, to our boys.” She smiled as Kelly reached over, handing the last present to them.

 

Fingers curling over the wrapping paper, Sean wondered what it was. Something mostly flat, a rectangle.

 

But Nick didn’t want to wait and guess, quickly pulling off the wrapping paper, before bursting into happy tears.

 

Staring down at the present, Sean swallowed, hard. “Thank you,” he said.

 

 

 

 

Once his tears had stopped once more, Nick grinned around at everyone. “Thank you,” he said. “For such a wonderful day.”

 

“Actually,” Sean said, “there is one last present.”

 

“There is?” Nick glanced over at the empty side-table in confusion.

 

“There is,” Sean agreed. Standing, he held his hand out to his husband, pulling him to his feet.

 

Frowning in confusion, Nick followed behind Sean as he was lead through the house and up the stairs. He couldn’t think of where Sean was taking him or what he wanted to show him.

 

Sean stopped in front of the door to the empty room that would become the nursery.

 

Nick’s breath caught in his throat.

 

“Sean?” he asked.

 

Reaching out, Sean pushed the door open.

 

Stepping into the room, Nick stared around himself in amazement. The empty room had been transformed. The walls were painted – a soft green with white trim and white tree motif. The cots – two elaborate wooden masterpieces – had been put together and carefully placed. A wooden chest of drawers, side table, and change table had also been brought up and put together. As well as wooden rocker with soft green and white cushions that Nick wanted to sink into.

 

“You did all this?” he asked. “But… you’ve barely been home all week!”

 

Sean gave a little shrug, smiling gently at his husband – who promptly burst into tears once more.

 

“It’s beautiful!” Nick declared.

  
It also, Sean thought – if only to himself, meant that Nick would be tempted to do any of the heavy lifting.

 

“I haven’t done anything about all the other accessories or sheets or clothes or things,” he said softly, drawing Nick into a hug. “I know how excited you are to put it all together. But I wanted to have something special to give you on this very special day. To say thank you. And to make it start looking like a nursery.”

 

Nick cried harder.

 

“Stupid hormones!” he declared.

 

Sean chuckled lightly. “I take it you like it, then?” he asked.

 

“I love it,” Nick replied, “and you.”

 

“And I, you.”

 

*

 

 END (for now)

 

*

 

The room Sean based their nursery on:

 

 

 

Wishing everyone a wonderful Mother's Day - with whoever that special woman in your life is.

 

 

  
 


End file.
